lbafandomcom-20200222-history
Maritime Museum
The maritime museum is a museum dedicated to sea-related objects, located in Proxim-City, in Proxima Island. Amongst the objects exhibited, there are several things that belonged to the infamous pirate LeBorgne. The entry fee is 3 Kashes for children and 5 kashes for adults. Beside the entrance there is a door which opens with a Red Magnetic Card. It is the only entrance accessible to Twinsen as the rabibunny on the counter will sound the alarm. Since the museum has a lot of invaluable objects, it counts with a sophisticated alarm system. Once the alarm is activated, the building is evacuated, and it's occupied by a rabibunny clone and two robots. Weight-activated sensors are installed in the wooden floor too, so if someone steps on them while the alarm is activated, a supergro will appear from a telepod. Twinsen needs to steal two objects from the museum: The Pirate Flag and the Ancestral Key from LeBorgne's treasure. In order to do that, he has to have the Red Magnetic Card and the Proto-Pack. Then he can activate the alarm from the prison and infiltrate the museum, using the proto-pack to float over the wooden floor. Exhibits *Pirate flag: "Skull flag. Pirate emlem belonging to the famous pirate Captain LeBorgne." *Statue of a mermaid: "Bùian Mermaid. A fine example of the absurdity of ancient superstitions: this statue was found in the middle of a dessert." *A barrel: "Oak barrel. Barrels such as this one were used to serve up the daily rations of rum to the sailors." *Primitive vessel: "Reed Boat or Quffa. Primitive boat made from weaved reeds." *Inflatable boat: "Lifeboat. Do not pierce, burn, or bring into contact with an incandescent object." *Cannon: "Boarding Cannon" *Stuffed shark: "Loan shark. This species of shark belongs to the movie producer family." *Steering Wheel *Anchor *Propeller: "Rear starboard propeller of the FunFrock 2. It was lost when the ship was launched from Principal Island. The boat ran out of gas three days later, and finally stopped turning around in circles." *Treasure chest: "Captain LeBorgne's treasure. This chest contains the fruits of a lifetime of dishonesty. It was seized by the IRS, the only predator known to this terrible pirate." *Pictures of sailboats *Picture of a bug. Characters ;Rabibunny counter :This employee checks out the visitors. When he sees Twinsen he summons a Supergro. :If Twinsen is strong enough to defeat the Supergro, he can take money from the counter's money box, which is 20 kashes. ;Quetch :As all Quetches, he tells Twinsen to leave him alone. ;Rabibunny woman :She simply greets Twinsen ;Sphero :This Sphero is enthusiastic with the exhibits, and urges Twinsen to check out the treasure chest. Trivia *There is a secret door in the empty wall right next to the painting of a bug. It leads to the roof of the building, where a rabibunny falls, and gives Twinsen clover leaves. *Twinsen can acrivate the cannon, firing a cannonball at the quetch who is looking at the mermaid statue. Gallery Maritime Museum Interior.jpg|The interior of the museum Maritime Museum(Alarm).jpg|The interor of the museum while the alarm is activated Category:Locations Category:Proxima Island Locations Category:Museums